


Where We Belong

by Wolfs_Got_Jokes



Series: We're going back where we belong [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Got_Jokes/pseuds/Wolfs_Got_Jokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel to "What happened here" but they can be read seperately. I hope you enjoy it. I added some seperate pairing tags to show where they started off.

None of them really know how it happened. They were just trying to find a way to work together as a pack, to find a way to work together without tearing each other apart, because it was quite obvious, that it was their only chance to survive. The next thing they know is that they have to come to terms with the fact that they are somehow in love. All nine of them. It’s scary and makes no sense and it just shouldn’t work at all.

Saying where it started is hard to tell. After the whole trouble with Gerard and the Kanima, Allison and Scott were still trying to find a way to fix their relationship because they soon realized that they couldn’t stand being away from each other. They tried, they really did, both still trying to come to terms with the way they acted towards people they loved.

 Allison had a hard time trying to accept her mother’s death, and for a few weeks she really thought about moving away and starting up a new werewolf-free-life somewhere far away from Beacon Hills.

Scott tried to help his mother to come to terms with him being a werewolf, she had done everything she could when she realized that there was trouble and she had been great through all of it, but when all the fear and the tension were gone, there was still a lot to work through.

In the end it didn’t matter, they were just a little too in love to stay away from each other, but in the beginning their newfound relationship had been strained, full of things that couldn’t be said from both of them.

Strangely enough it was Isaac who helped them through it. His loyalty to Scott made it easier for him to forgive Allison, after she had apologized to him for hurting him, because Isaac trusted Scott’s judgment. Somehow it was easier for them to talk about their problems with Isaac around, who was just so forgiving and understanding. He was the reason their relationship had another chance, while at the same time being a problem.

Scott had always liked Isaac, had always felt the need to protect the younger boy, but getting to know him that well, made it nearly impossible to not fall for him. Their friendship was easy, they could spend hours doing nothing but talking, playing video games or watching movies, while at the same time they sometimes got caught in serious conversations, about their fathers or being werewolves. They understood each other in a way that made it nearly impossible to not fall in love.

With Allison and Isaac it was different. After reassuring her at least a thousand times that he understood her behavior and that she really should stop apologizing and even later after she finally accepted that, something just clicked between them. They could talk for hours without ever saying anything important and they could sit in silence for just as long.

And although both, Allison and Scott, realized that they were falling hard for the young werewolf they never tried to take it further, too scared to hurt each other, too scared to hurt Isaac.

With Scott so busy trying to piece his life back together, Stiles turned to Derek, trying to help him to take care of his pack. Derek had been reluctant at first, not trusting the human, but he soon realized that the teens in his pack needed Stiles.

They balanced each other out, when Derek was too hard on them Stiles tried to comfort them and told them that Derek only tried to protect them. When Stiles stared to ramble about random things that might or might not exist, that scared Erica or Isaac, Derek usually explained that no vampires do not exist and neither do fairies or witches. (He had been wrong about that, but it was the thought that counted.)

Derek and Stiles working together became so natural for them, that both of them weren’t even surprised when they realized how much they needed each other. They both understood that the other meant well, even though they might have different methods.

They had grown on each other so slowly, that Derek always touching Stiles, and Stiles shifting closer to the alpha whenever he felt uncomfortable, was just natural. One day Derek took up the courage to kiss him and that was it, no explanations needed. They just fit.

It felt even more natural for Erica, Isaac and Boyd to seek their Alpha’s approval and his love; it just took Stiles urging Derek to accept it and to let himself trust and love them and let them give back what he gave them.  Of course Stiles was always at his side.

 Stiles listened to Erica ramble about make-up, clothes and the hardships of being the only female wolf in the Pack, cuddled with Isaac whenever the younger boy needed him and let Boyd sit with him in silence whenever he had something on his mind. They adored Stiles to a point where they would do nearly everything for him.

So of course, once they realized that he was unhappy they wouldn’t let it go. Stiles missed Scott. The thing is, they might not always agree and their friendship wasn’t always perfect, but it had always been their safe place, someone they could always fall back on no matter what. Stiles had been there when Scott’s father left and Scott had by his side when his mother died. They had always relied on the other being there.

And now that was gone, they still talked, but with Stiles being part of the pack and Scott still trying to piece his life back together, they just somehow stopped talking about what was important without even realizing it. It hurt them both, but acknowledging the problem meant acknowledging that they might not be able to fix it. And that just wasn’t a possibility.

So, Derek’s betas decided to do something about it, they needed to convince Scott to become part of the pack. Not only would it be good for Stiles, but Derek even though he wouldn’t admit it, still wanted him on his side, too. Of course they would have some stuff to work through, but Derek had understood why Scott didn’t feel like he could trust him. Apart from that he really thought Scott would make a good addition to his pack. And well Isaac was all for it anyway. To have everyone that meant something to him get along sounded great.

Erica tried being nicer to Scott, to make him see that she wasn’t all bad, so that he would maybe understand that he wouldn’t have to be in a pack that hated him. Boyd just tried to talk to him more often (as much as Boyd ever talked) and to help him out whenever he had some kind of problem at school. Isaac tried to hint towards giving Derek and the pack another chance, tried to bring up Stiles as smoothly as possible and hoped that Scott would eventually not be totally against it anymore.

Strangely enough their plan worked. Mostly though because Scott missed Stiles just as much as Stiles missed Scott. But a small part was also because if they tried Boyd and Erica could be the nicest people ever,  and like Stiles, Scott started to realize that they were just teens, who needed others to tell them all would be alright and who genuinely cared about others. A strange kind of friendship formed between them and when Scott finally decided that he would join the pack, not only Stiles and Isaac were happy about it, but even Erica and Boyd had started to like the idea a lot.

It was weird at first. Derek and Scott had to have a really long conversation about how they wanted this to work, a conversation that both of them really didn’t want to have, but Stiles forced them, saying it was necessary if they wanted this to work. In the end they realized that they actually wanted the same, to keep everyone safe. It took them a while of working together, but they actually got along just fine. Sure sometimes they fought, but they both respected the other and that was important.

With Stiles and Scott it was easier, they were both hurt, but they just said what they thought went wrong, they promised the other to not do it again, they made up and spend the day playing video games, eating pizza and cuddling.

Scott joining the pack had also a positive effect on the other members, Isaac was happy to have him at his side and to finally be able to talk about pack stuff with him. He was just glad to have the other around. And well, if sometimes they stood a little too close to each other, there was no need to comment on it, just like no one ever commented Boyd and Erica forcing him to sleep in their bed sometimes or Stiles and Erica sometimes holding hands or everyone touching everyone else, really. It didn’t matter it was just the way the pack worked.

With Scott joining the pack it didn’t take long for him to ask if Allison was allowed there too. He begged and begged, with lots of help from Stiles and Isaac, who missed having her around, until Derek, Erica and Boyd finally gave in. Reluctantly. They accepted that Allison was a part of Scott’s life but they really didn’t know what to make of her.

But when she first showed up none of them could really take the scent of guilt surrounding here, whenever she looked at one of them. It was clear that Allison didn’t feel comfortable around them after all that happened. She felt uncomfortably out of place every time Scott dragged her along and no matter how hard him, Isaac and Stiles tried to make her feel like she was wanted there, it never really worked. Allison was actually contemplating leaving just to make it easier for everyone.

It was Erica who broke one day. She basically dragged Allison out of the room, and forced her to talk it out. There may have been tears and many, many apologies involved and maybe even awkward hugs and even more apologies from both sides, but they actually managed to work it out. Erica told the rest of the group that she only did it, because she couldn’t be the only girl in the pack, but after that day they actually noticed how Erica would sometimes shift closer to Allison when she felt uncomfortable.

Allison found the courage to try to ask Boyd to talk to him on private a few weeks later. She apologized, he said ok, he forgave her since he trusted his pack mate’s judgment and that was it for them.

With Derek it was harder, Allison knew he had only tried to save Scott’s life and she was glad that it had worked, but knowing that Derek was responsible for her mother’s death was something that wasn’t easy to accept or forgive.

They couldn’t just talk this one out. They did try of course, because both wanted to get along for the sake of the other pack members, but they could only agree on trying to take their time to get to know each other for real, to try to maybe find a way to build trust that would be needed between them if they wanted to get along.

It took a long time, it took Allison several times risking her life for the pack and Derek risking his to save hers, and on one occasion to save her father’s life, but with time they did manage to build a fragile friendship and trust between them. They started to be able to talk about what had happened that night and afterwards, Derek was able to say ”I’m sorry,” and Allison was able to say “I understand” and she even felt the possibility of one day saying “I forgive you”.

The whole pack started to feel comfortable around each other, Derek trained his wolves, Allison tried to teach Stiles how to defend himself, Stiles would force each of them to cook dinner at one point and if Isaac or Scott messed up he would come to their rescue. Erica and Allison started to spend “girl time” together to which none of the boys were allowed to come along to, Scott, Isaac and Boyd would sometimes chase each other through the whole house and make a mess out of everything and then Derek would force them to clean up. There was still a lot left unsaid and many possibilities and what ifs that no one really dared to bring up, but it worked.

So of course when they finally started to settle into some kind routine Jackson and Lydia would show up, because that was just the way they were. After Jackson turned into a werewolf Derek had offered him a place in the pack but Jackson had declined, saying he didn’t need anyone to take pity on him.

Apparently he had realized he was wrong, although Jackson was not the kind of person to admit that. He just said that it was his right to join the pack and demanded to be a part of it. Well, him and Lydia, who had decided that she wanted the bite, claiming that she could use some extra strength, and that she could handle it better than any of them.

After some heated pack discussions they did let them join, Jackson needed a pack and an Alpha and while they all realized that he could be a complete asshole, at least Allison, Stiles and Scott knew that he wasn’t all bad.

Lydia getting the bite was a different problem. None of them really thought that they needed more werewolves, especially new ones. The problem with that was that it was Lydia, and in the end she always got what she wanted. So after some months of persuading Derek that she would be able to handle it, and him seeing that she might even be right, he did give in.

Lydia did handle it just like she said. Her first full moon she spend with the pack refusing to be chained up, carefully doing her nails and looking bored the whole night. Derek was impressed; the rest wasn’t really surprised if they were being honest.

Despite all the troubles they might have had with each other before, both of them fit into their group better than expected. Lydia was born to be a leader and her ideas to improve the training and the overall dynamics of the pack really helped a lot. Which made Derek respect (and fear) her even more. Allison was glad to have her best friend back at her side, and when Erica realized that Lydia wouldn’t try to take her only female friend away from her, the three made a really truly horrifying trio that had all the boys stay away from them, whenever it seemed like they were up to something.

Lydia and Stiles found it easy to get along, despite the fact that Stiles still wasn’t ready to let go of his crush on her. They really appreciated having someone who shared their thirst for knowledge and they could always find something to do together or learn from the other. They could talk about stuff that the others didn’t even try to understand. Apart from that they also did all the research that needed to be done because the others just didn’t know how to do it right.

Surprisingly Lydia and Boyd got on really great. They loved to run through the woods together, to chase each other, to play. Boyd actually smiled around her, which he usually only did for Erica or Stiles. Well and lately Allison because he absolutely adored her because if she wasn’t trying to kill him or felt so guilty that she did not dare to talk to him, she was actually really lovely.

Isaac was the one who was really suspicious towards Lydia, which had probably a lot to do with the way she had treated him when he declared his crush on her. He just didn’t like having her around so many people that he cared about. Lydia of course sensed his dislike, but she didn’t push him. She figured that Isaac would probably need some time to come around. Like every Lydia Martin plan it worked. After all who could hate her when she was baking cookies for everyone with Boyd, or when she was asleep on the couch cuddling with Jackson or even when she was trying to make them all work a little harder during training sessions, or when she was trying to help Scott and Erica out with their homework? In the end it was Lydia and Isaac did find her unbearably fascinating, always had, and now that she proved to actually care about the pack it was hard to not love her. So that was it, he came to terms with the fact that he liked her and then maybe lots of watching classic movies, which no one else enjoyed, happened. And even more cuddling.

While Lydia had no problem getting along with everyone, Jackson struggled a lot more. He obviously didn’t like the thought of submitting to Derek, just because he was an alpha. In the beginning he refused to take orders and every time someone beat him in a fight he was furious. After some weeks of this routine Derek gave in, he dragged Jackson away from the rest of the pack and spent the rest of day teaching him a lesson about what it meant to be part of a pack. Jackson came back looking like someone had beaten him for hours without end and he had bite marks (and hickeys) all over his neck.  Whatever Derek had done it worked, Jackson made an effort to work harder on himself, to work better with the others and to accept being beaten as a way to improve himself. 

He worked well with Erica and Boyd, who didn’t seem to mind that sometimes he snapped at them or was being rude. Erica actually seemed to enjoy their banter and most of the time it turned into playful fighting. It was obvious to everyone that the genuinely liked the other.

Scott and Jackson almost fought constantly, but there had always been some kind of mutual respect between them, and with time they even started liking the other, although neither would admit it.  After all Scott had always tried to keep everyone from killing Jackson, even when he was the Kanima. Stiles might pretend to not like Jackson but he was aware that the boy had a lot to deal with himself so he was willing to overlook him being a total dick most of the time.

Allison and Isaac didn’t even have to do that. Jackson had always liked them both. Allison because she was sweet, loveable and Jackson just couldn’t help adoring her. With Isaac it was nearly as easy. That boy had lived across the street from him his whole life. Jackson had never dared to say anything to anyone although he knew his father was abusive, but he always wanted to. And now that he could be closer to the younger boy he was fiercely protective of him, even though Jackson tried to hide it in the beginning. But still, sometimes someone would walk in on the two of them cuddled together, Jackson always with his arms around Isaac.

They settled into some kind of routine, the teens would go to school and afterwards they would come to the old Hale house to help rebuilding it and for training. Derek allowed them all to choose a room in the house for themselves and sometimes when they could convince their parents they spent the night there. After some time they actually spent more nights there than at home. Their parents worried, but they were all smart enough to not try to keep them away from the rest of the pack.

The problem was that no one even knew who was dating who and if they should be jealous and where the lines between friendship and love were anymore.

One day Lydia had enough so she called in a pack meeting and just got to the point. Which was that they obviously were all more or less in love or at least attracted to everyone else and that they really should be doing something about it. She suggested that they just tried what felt right and actually talked about what they felt towards others.

Well, and since no one argued with Lydia they tried. There were little touches at first and kisses, and lots of tension and maybe some heavy making out. They realized that it worked, they felt comfortable with everyone. Scott realized that he really didn’t mind watching Allison kiss Stiles or Lydia, because he kind of wanted to do the same. Erica enjoyed the way she was now allowed to touch everyone whenever she wanted and Isaac felt extremely happy about the fact that he was loved by so many people, and he could show them how much he loved them back whenever he wanted. Derek embraced the feeling of family and belonging that came with all of this and for the first time since his family died he actually felt like he had a place that he was wanted and needed. Boyd and Jackson liked to pretend at first that this wasn’t actually happening since the thought of it not working out and them losing the others scared them too much.

There worries turned out to be unnecessary and soon there were other things to work out, like sex.  Jackson and Lydia, as well as Scott and Allison and even Derek and Stiles had already been sleeping more or less frequently with each other, but adding the others to it was a little more complicated. Derek felt uncomfortable because they were all so young, but the rest of them helped him get over it by repeatedly stating that this is what they wanted and that Derek would make them unhappier if he did not touch them. It was different for all of them, Stiles and Scott wanted to be alone the first time they did it, while Lydia and Allison actually had tons of fun seducing Erica together and Isaac wanted them all there when he lost his virginity. Boyd just adored them all and let them do whatever they felt comfortable with.

It was weird at first some of them needed more time than others, but even with adding this new layer to their relationship it still worked. It wasn’t much different than before. They still fought a lot, and had movie nights and sometimes had to handle supernatural business. Stiles still talked a lot and Derek sometimes felt like all these teenagers would drive him crazy, Scott was still loyal to everyone he loved to the point of pure adoration and Allison still sometimes cried at night because she missed her mother and Boyd still didn’t talk much, though when he did it was always something important. Isaac and Erica still sometimes woke up from horrible nightmares about their past but there was always someone there to hug them and tell them it was over. Jackson still acted like a jerk, but he usually apologized afterwards looking insecure and scared that he might actually hurt someone. And Lydia still considered herself more intelligent than the rest of them, but that didn’t stop her from loving them unconditionally.

One of the first things they did was buying bigger beds, one that even fit them all. Sometimes, after something bad happened that actually did sleep all together, curled around each other. Usually they split into little groups, randomly, with whoever was there right now or with whoever they needed at the moment. Sometimes someone needed to just be alone. In the end it was all alright. They understood and loved and needed each other and that was all that really mattered to them. That’s just the way they were and probably always would be. It made them happy, so they really didn’t worry about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated.


End file.
